Conventionally, flexible outer tubes (electric wire protection tubes), such as corrugated tubes made of synthetic resin, are attached to wire harnesses to be routed in automobiles and the like to prevent electric wires from being damaged by external interfering substances (see Patent Document 1). As shown in FIG. 11, a slit 503 is provided along the entire length of an electric wire protection tube 501 in the axial direction thereof, and the electric wire protection tube 501 is attached to a wire harness (electric wires) 505 by opening the slit 503 and by covering the wire harness 505 from the sides. In some cases, to position the electric wire protection tube 501 having the slit 503 in the axial direction with respect to the wire harness 505 inserted therein, the electric wire protection tube 501 his attached to the wire harness 505 with an adhesive tape 507. The adhesive tape 507 is also wound around the electric wire protection tube 501 to prevent the slit 503 from opening.
After winding the adhesive tape 507 around the outer periphery of the wire harness 505 inserted through the electric wire protection tube 501, the adhesive tape 507 is drawn out through the slit 503 at the distal end of the electric wire protection tube. The drawn-out adhesive tape 507 is wound around the outer periphery of the electric wire protection tube 501. More specifically, the adhesive tape 507 wound around the wire harness 505 on the inner peripheral side of the distal end portion of the electric wire protection tube 501 in which a cut portion 509 is located is drawn out through the cut portion 509 to the outer peripheral face of the electric wire protection tube 501, and the drawn-out adhesive tape 507 is wound approximately two times around the outer peripheral face of the electric wire protection tube 501 and the outer periphery of the cut portion 509.